Metal scavenging for various mediums, such as process water and air have been a challenge for various industries, including heavy and light industry, such as power plants and mining operations. In addition, metal scavenging for process waters have been an object for municipal applications as well.
On-going investigations for improved metal scavenging technology have been desired by various industries. The present disclosure addresses various avenues for handling metals management in industrial and municipal processes. These chemistries could be potentially utilized for other various applications that require metal scavenging.